Chamomile Tea
by midlands-lass
Summary: A bonus M chapter for my story "That he and I should be sitting so", takes place between chapters 6 and 7, just a bit of sexy Robson Fluff . . .


The cup of chamomile tea sat gently steaming by the bedside. Its apple and hay-like scent perfumed the room. Laura had made it to help her relax after a busy week, to unwind before the weekend. Right now, however, something far more tantalizing than a cup of tea was about to relax her.

Robbie's kiss was slow and deep and Laura found herself melting under its influence.

He pulled away briefly and interrupted the kiss so he could look down at her. Despite his raging urge to continue what he'd started he gave her a tender smile and gently, reached to her neck and between his finger and thumb picked up the necklace he'd just given her. She looked back at him and smiled. He gave her a wink. Her heart missed a beat as it always did when he treated her to these small visual endearments. He kissed her again, slowly and deeply, then drew back and, gazing at her again slowly started to undo the belt at her waist.

Laura looked down and her breath was shallow as she watched his hands undo the tie. He fumbled with the knot, and she felt the anticipation of his actions tug at her gathering arousal. With the belt undone Robbie pulled her in again for another kiss and with the robe now open she suddenly felt the cold metal of his belt buckle and the softer warmer texture of the leather belt against her skin.

There was something about her being naked under the robe that heightened her pleasure as he touched her. He still had his clothes on and as he pulled her close, the feel of the fabric against her bare skin added another dimension of textures to her senses.

As Robbie's hands roamed her back and hips underneath the toweling bathrobe Laura could feel the increasingly delicious sensation of her body becoming aroused. Still kissing her, she felt his hands find their way to her backside which he grabbed roughly and, as he pulled her even closer against him, she felt the lips of her sex part slightly against his jeans. The feel of the denim was rough and dry and a sensual contrast to what was gathering between her legs. She could feel him hard against her stomach, feel the denim of his jeans restraining his arousal against her soft skin. Through his kisses she felt him smile and he pulled away briefly and they looked at each other, she smiled back at him, eyes shining and cheeks gently flushed by the proceedings.

He leaned forward again to kiss her. His hands were now over the soft skin of her belly and were making their way up towards her breasts. Her hands went to his belt buckle and the leather tucked through it and she started to undo it. She could feel how hard he was beneath the denim and as always it thrilled her to know it was for her. She grasped him through his jeans and he murmured an appreciative soft growl of pleasure as her fingers squeezed with a gentle but promising pressure.

Meanwhile his hands had found her breasts and his fingers gently but purposefully sought her nipples that budded under his touch. He barely brushed them yet his touch sent a jolt of pleasure through her body that went straight to her sex. She could feel the thrumming heaviness there and as his fingers touched her hardened nipples she felt her body tighten with an anticipation of what she knew would come very soon. Her hands quickened their attentions to his belt and it was Robbie's turn to feel the promise her hands were making as they undid the buckle and then the top button of his fly.

He watched as her hand went into his jeans and took hold of him, her fingers grabbing the whole of his girth though the fabric of his cotton underwear that strained under the swell of his arousal. With quick fingers Laura soon had his jeans undone and they fell to the floor, the weight of his belt helping them on their way. Next, with nimble fingers_, _his shirt was soon open and her hands then returned to his underpants that she quickly removed. _Efficient all the way_ thought Robbie to himself and he marvelled at the speed she had stripped him of most of his clothes. He had already taken off his socks and all that remained was his shirt but Laura seemed to have abandoned her ministrations to his clothes and her hands were on his back and then his buttocks.

It was her turn to pull him in close.

He felt her bare warm body against his and he growled again softly at the simple pleasure of the feeling of the soft skin of her belly meeting the hardness of his erection. Her hands were on his lower back and then again on his buttocks and she looked up at him, her breath unsteady. He met her gaze through half closed eyes and she pulled him in, tilting her head up towards his, desperate for them to kiss again. He took the cue, his lips and his desire to kiss her as strong as hers and their mouths met again, this time messily and frantically. Laura's hands found their way to Robbie's back and she turned so the bed was behind her before pulling him over her as she sank backwards onto the softness of the duvet. He braced himself as he followed her lead so as not to crush her but she pulled him down onto her, relishing the feel of his weight over her.

His hardness was pushing against her stomach and she pulled him in for another frantic kiss. She could feel waves of pleasure, like ripples of energy starting to radiate from her sex and she didn't want to wait any longer. Robbie could feel her soft silky wetness, a maddeningly delicious contrast to the hardness of his arousal. The sensation was getting too much for him to bear. Many times, on lazy weekend mornings they would take their time, talking in between touching and kissing each other, intensifying the pleasure with slow anticipation. Not so tonight. The sunny weather, the wine and the emotion that had surfaced when he'd given her the gift had turned up the volume of their desire. He could feel the night air on their bodies drifting in through the window and he suddenly felt very much alive.

Laura felt the same breeze and wrapped her legs around his, her sex opening silkily against him as she did so. He didn't need anymore invitation and moved into her. She took in a deep breath of pleasure and her breathing became thready as his mouth found its way to her breasts. His pushed in deeper and voiced his appreciation again with a low growl of pleasure. She cried out, softly, knowing that the window was open and that probably so were those of the neighbourhood. As he pushed his full length into her she cried out, hoping that her voice wouldn't be audible but not really caring if it was. Robbie's hand found its way down to where their bodies met and he slipped it between them and found the tender bud of her clitoris under his fingers. He rubbed it with a gentleness that added to the deepening pleasure and the emotional closeness they both felt as they moved together. Laura felt her release building to an almighty height that she couldn't wait to come crashing down from.

Robbie was almost there too, the soft wet velvety warm depth of her was intoxicating and he just wanted more and more of her around him, covering every inch of him with an ever increasing surge of sheer pleasure. He pushed deeper into her and she met his depth with a plunging of her whole body, downwards, engulfing him as much as was possible. He continued to push into her, meeting her building ecstasy with a dammed up tide of his own. He felt himself grow harder, knowing that the release was very near, she felt it too, and as she acknowledged it to herself, she came, just before he did, and they both exploded into the starbust of shared ecstasy together, first both rigid and taught and then, softer and gradually ever decreasing ripples of pleasure and release passed though them both. Robbie had collapsed over her, head buried into the duvet, sweat from both their bodies on his face and chest. As his breath returned to normal he lifted himself up to look at Laura. She was flushed and her skin was sheened softly with sweat. She looked beautiful. She looked at him, smiling. It was usually he who asked her if she was ok first, but he was still recovering. She laughed softly and tenderly placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Are you ok?" she asked, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

He laughed through his exhaustion. "Aye. . .I'm ok"

He gently moved from her and flopped onto his back. She snuck up to him and placed her arm over his chest. He took her hand and placed a kiss in her palm before emitting a long sigh of contentment.

She laughed again softly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh Aye. It was a good one, that. Sorry about your tea" he said

She laughed. Outside a breeze stirred the fresh green leaves of spring. Laura felt a soft relaxed afterglow soothe her body and mind. "You're forgiven" She said, with a smile.


End file.
